Demon Realm
Overview There is not much information available about the Demon Realm, apart from some mention of their culture and The Demon Race's Holy Mausoleum as a number of chapters took place within the Mausoleum. The Demon Realm appears to be made up of several different regions, and has a feudal system in place. The elite nobles who rule have the most potent demon bloodlines, with the Demon Lords of the ancient line of Heavenly Demons ruling right at the top. Bartering The demonic race didn’t have a common currency and mostly barters. If something looked pleasing to the eye then they’d exchange for it—if not, then they would leave it. They appear to place great stock on crafts and little value on special crystals which are thought to be tacky and omnipresent in the demon world. (The complete opposite of humans) Craftsmanship Demons appear to have very little talent for craftsmanship and art. It is said that a piece of ordinary embroidery is equivalent to high-quality handiwork, so the various little trinkets of the human world are always enthusiastically received. Lands of the Demon Realm At present only a handful of regions are named, including the North and South Territories as well as the Borderlands. Borderlands The so-called ‘border’ is not referring to the boundary between two countries or two cities, but rather the demon world and human world. The two races are separated into different worlds. Originally, there was still a space-rending Endless Abyss that served as a partition in the middle, but there were always a few weak spots in the formation that kept the two worlds apart, causing time and space to be in disorder. One could often find residents of both worlds passing through those spots to run away, and things like sneaking across the border was a common occurrence as well. Humans are scarce at the borders as no normal person would want to live in a place where the demon race came and went like shadows, stealing things or committing murder and arson. Hence even though it used to be a flourishing metropolis, many people moved away once the space between the different worlds started to blur together. Only the disciples of the sects that came to mend the boundary stayed behind to guard the border. The Snake Race community lives on the southern border of the Demon Realm. Northern Territory This is a region far North covered by ice and is ruled over by the powerful ice demons who have a natural affinity for ice and can manipulate it. MoBei Jun was the Lord of the Northern Territory but has since given his lands over to Luo Binghe. Most of the demons of the North have humanoid forms. Southern Kingdom The South was ruled by Tianlang Jun (The Southern King) before his fall at the hands of the human cultivators. The beastly demons and half-beast hybrids are only common in the south, like some kind of animal kingdom. The Demons' Holy Mausoleum The Demons' Holy Mausoleum appears to have major significance within the Demon Realm. Culturally, it is stated to be the Demon Race's forbidden area and also serves as the burial grounds for past rulers. Containing burial rooms filled with valuable burial goods, it is protected by demonic creatures as well as demonic traps to deter grave robbery by the lesser demons as well as its most precious treasure, a very powerful soul array inside the Mausoleum. The walls are covered with painted murals of dancing demons and contains special rooms including the Halls of Fury, Delight and Sorrow, named after emotions. The Mausoleum's Halls of Delight, Fury and Sorrow Each Hall has anti-theft measures because of the valuable items such as the jewels inlaid on the wall. The Hall of Delight has a smiling woman's face painted onto the wall. When the jewel inlaid in her eye is shattered, the woman's mouth will curve higher until her mouth is wide open. At this point, the piercing sound of laughter will erupt from her mouth. This is an auditory weapon, designed to be effective against the Demon Race. After the sound entered the ears, the heart and brains would madly pulse, followed by a wave of acute pain, causing giddiness and stars in the vision. The Hall of Fury had a woman's furious face painted on the floor. Any mis step would bring danger such as a pillar of magma thick enough to enclose four men shooting upwards to engulf the trespasser instantly. The only way around it is to step on the acupuncture points. The last Hall is the Hall of Sorrow. There is a woman's face with tight-knit brows and face twisted in deep lamentation painted on the ceiling at the zenith of the hall. Upon sensing the presence of intruders, the face’s eyes would open, its features twisting into motion while its expression grows increasingly miserable. A few drops of water would seep from its eyes and patter to the ground. At this point, it is unknown what the rain would do to humans and demons. Demonic Food Due to geographical and racial reasons, many demonic creatures have peculiar physiological needs, such as the consumption of rotten things. The more rotten it is, the more nutritious for the demons. It is nigh impossible to obtain so many rotten items and hence the need for a specific type of demon, a sower. Sowers Sowers are a type of demon that carried demonic plague that causes rot. In the Demon Realm, a sower could be considered akin to a farmer or wholesale distributor of food. In the past, there was a popular feeding spot that utilised sowers. The lord that ruled that place would grab hundreds of people and put them in an enclosed space before releasing the sowers to spread the rot. In a matter of days the humans would be ready for consumption. However, Sowers are too dangerous and the cultivators launched a campaign to suppress them. They were successful as within ten years, Sowers became almost extinct. It must be noted that the elite nobles of the ancient demon bloodlines do not seek this so-called exotic flavour in their food, while the poorest demons of the borderlands cannot afford this luxury.